I go back to school
by Alyssami
Summary: ICarly is over and Miranda Cosgrove enrolls at the Ryder School for girls where she is roomed with Olivia Holt.
1. Chapter 1

I Go Back to School

ICarly was over and Miranda Cosgrove had decided to take some time off and finish high school.

Had she known about the Ryder School for Girls dicipline policy she doubted she would have ever enrolled.

At this school the nuns doled out discipline one article of clothing at a time.

Miranda had been there on several occasions when punishment had been meeted out.

She had been in the back of the class when Natalie Portman had been forced to walk around topless for not doing her homework.

She had been there when Claire Danes had been stripped naked for the entire day after being caught with cigarettes.

www. /?p=646

She had watched as Christina Ricci was forced to dance naked with a boy after it was discovered that she was not wearing regulation panties.

www. /?p=577

It was Mirandas greatest fear that this fate could befall her as well and so she was always the sweetest and most disciplined student at the school.

Miranda's school day started much the same as any other. The alarm woke her at 6:30AM and she swung her legs out of bed and into the bunny slippers waiting on the floor.

She shuffled to the bathroom,closed the door for privacy, and then stripped off her over-large nightshirt and hopped into the shower. Miranda showered quickly,knowing that at any moment her roommate would be knocking on the door urging her to hurry up.

Olivia Holt knocked on the bathroom door "hurry up Miranda. I don't want to be late for class"

Olivia Holt was on hiatus from her show Kick'in It and her contract stipulated that she be in school. It had been a random draw that she had been paired up with Miranda Cosgrove and the two of them had quickly become good friends.

Miranda exited the bathroom in a big fluffy towel and Olivia rushed in.

"We have plenty of time "Miranda yelled through the door"

"I don't want to take any chances" came Olivia's reply from the otherside.

"You're such a worry-wart" Miranda said even though she understood Olivia's anxiety very well.

Miranda dropped her towel and proceeded to put on her uniform which consisted of regulation white cotton panties and matching white lace bra,a white cotton blouse, a knee length tartan skirt and white knee socks and black dress shoes. Miranda finished off her uniform with a black tie down the middle of her chest. She double checked every aspect of her look in the mirror knowing that any error could cost her her clothes and her dignity.

Olivia rushed out of the bathroom in a big fluffy towel of her own. "Turn around Miranda,so I can get dressed" she scolded.

"Yea,Yea, I know the drill. No one gets to see you naked. Yada Yada" Miranda said as she turned around and looked out the window. "Hey,there's a bunch of girls marching around with signs out there. I wonder what's going on" Miranda said as she turned around to help Olivia finish putting on her tie.

As usual Miranda and Olivia arrived to their 8am class fifteen minutes early and were in their seats waiting for the Sister to arrive and class to start.

The class filled up quickly from this point with Sister Mary Angel being the last to arrive which was unusual for her.

The bell rang and Sister Mary said "Please take your seats and quiet down now" even though everyone was already seated and quiet. Sister Mary seemed quite out of sorts today.

"I have an announcement" she said. "last night the board voted and from this day forward we will allow boys to enroll at this school"

Some of the girls gasped in horror while others cheered.

Olivia and Miranda had big smiles on their faces as "all girl" was not an aspect of the school they enjoyed.

As if on cue the door opened and six of the most beautiful boys Miranda had ever seen entered the room,looked the girls up and down,and took their seats.

"You boys are late but since this is your first day I will forgo the loss of clothing. This will be your only warning" Sister Mary barked.

The girls groaned. "No fair" someone mumbled.

As the class continued Olivia found her mind drifting from the lesson to the boys two rows away.

Sister Mary caught Oliva stareing and rapped her ruler on the desk. "Eyes up front Miss Holt or so help me I will strip you naked"

Olivia was terrified and snapped to attention immediately. She determined not to even glance in the boys direction for the rest of the class.

The boys caught on quickly though and a plan formed in each of their devious little minds.


	2. Chapter 2

I Go Back to School : Chapter 2

Olivia Holt was studiously listening to her teacher Sister Mary Angel when a spitball came out of nowhere and bounced off her head.

"Hey!" she cried as she turned her attention to the boys.

Sister Mary turned from the blackboard and glared at Olivia. "Is there a problem Miss Holt"

Olivia was shaking in her shoes as she replied "No sister. Sorry sister"

As Sister Mary turned,once again, to the blackboard another spitball bounced off of Olivias ear.

"Ouch!" Olivia cried out involuntarily.

Sister Mary Angel did not even turn around but her voice bounced off the blackboard. "Olivia Holt,please come to the front of the class" she commanded.

The look of terror on Olivia's face was turned toward Miranda but got only a puzzled look in response. She stood up and approached Sister Mary's desk on trembling legs.

Sister Mary turned and faced her "and now Miss Holt,for disrupting my class,you will kindly remove your blouse"

"NO!" Olivia cried out. The thought of stripping in front of boys was too much to bear and tears immediately welled in her eyes. "The boys...It was the boys Sister Mary" she screamed and pointed accusingly. The boys looked back innocently.

"What did the boys do Miss Holt?" Sister Mary inquired.

"They're throwing things at my head" Olivia blubbered.

"Which boy and what things,Miss Holt" Sister Mary said irritatedly.

"I don't know Sister" Olivia wimpered.

"The board has voted Miss Holt. You can not get the boys removed by making false accusations" Sister Mary accused.

"But I didn't,I wouldn't" Olivia pleaded but her sobs made her words incomprehensible.

Sister Mary lost all patience "Remove your blouse this second Miss Holt or there will be more to follow, I promise you" she bellowed.

Olivia looked to Miranda once again "Help Me" she mouthed silently.

Miranda saw the terror in Olivias eyes and she knew there was no dissuading Sister Mary once the punishment was pronounced. She knew there was only one thing she could do. Miranda raised her hand.

"Miss Cosgrove,you have something to add" Sister Mary said.

"Yes Sister Mary Angel. I would like to add that this punishment is Fucking unfair" Miranda said with a bravado in her voice that she did not feel.

The entire class gasped. Swearing at this school was a punishable offense and they knew what was coming next.

"Miss Cosgrove,come to the front of the class this instant" Sister Mary growled.

Olivia was first shocked and then relieved by this turn of events. She couldn't believe she had a friend as great as Miranda. They would share this trauma and help each other through it.

As Miranda made her way to the front Olivia silently mouthed "Thank You". Miranda raised a solidarity fist.

"Both of you will remove your tops immediately" Sister Mary commanded.

The boys all stared smugly as one by one their trousers tented. Their plan was working better than they ever imagined.

The girls locked eyes.

Miranda got things started by taking off her tie and tossing it on the desk.

Olivia was emboldened now and her tie quickly joined Mirandas.

Miranda undid her top button.

Olivia's hands shook as she followed suite.

One by one,back and forth,they worked their way down until there were no more buttons. No more safety net.

Miranda looked into Olivia's eyes,gathered her courage and then peeled her blouse off quickly. Miranda blushed as her small bra covered breasts were exposed to the class.

Olivia drew courage from Miranda as she closed her eyes and pulled off her blouse. She turned crimson as her perfect bra encased b-cups were on display for the first time in her life.

The class ogled the girls but remained silent for fear of joining them. The boys covered their crotches with their books.

"Miss Holt you may return to your seat. You can get your blouse back at the end of class.

Olivia covered her breasts and made her way back to her seat. Miranda followed close behind.

"Oh, Miss Cosgrove" Miranda turned at the sound of Sister Mary's voice and saw an index finger beckoning her back.

"Miss Cosgrove we are not finished here. The punishment for swearing is the removal of all clothing above the waist. You will remove your bra immediately" she said without inflection.

The girls gasped. The boys smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I Go Back To School 3

Miranda Cosgrove could not believe what she was hearing. If she had known, she'd never have raised her hand,never would have sworn in class, but now it was too late and her bra was forfiet.

Miranda stared at Olivia Holt and mouthed "Help Me" but Olivia would not make eye contact with her.

"Now,Miss Cosgrove...or else..." Sister Mary commanded.

Miranda put her arms behind her back and reached for the clasp of her bra. Her hands froze as she made eye contact with the leering boys.

"3...2..." Sister Mary started a countdown.

"snick" went the clasp of the bra and the countdown stopped. Mirandas bra straps fell off of her shoulders and she held the bra to her breasts with her hands.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the class as Miranda lowered her hands and her bra fell away revealing her pert A-cups to the world for the first time.

Tears streamed from Mirandas eyes and down her chest until they reached her pink nipples. The tears combined with the chill of the room made Mirandas nipples puff embarrassingly.

"You may return to your seat Miranda. You will get your clothing back at the end of class" Sister Mary said casually.

Miranda stared daggers at Olivia as she returned to her seat but Olivia did not make eye contact.

Miranda woke with a start. At first she thought it had all been a terrible dream but then reality came flooding back. She really had been forced to expose her breasts to a bunch of boys. Olivia really had betrayed her and then not spoken to her the rest of the day. Miranda rolled over and stared across the room at a sleeping Olivia. Anger washed over her and vengence filled her heart. It was almost 6:30 and the alarm clock was about to ring. Miranda turned off the alarm clock,slipped out of bed,dressed as quietly as she could,and then tiptoed to the door. She turned to make sure Olivia was still sleeping and then she silently closed the door behind her.

Miranda was sitting in class when the bell rang. Olivia was not.

Sister Mary did her usual visual attendance and when she came to Olivia's desk she asked "where is your roommate Miss Cosgrove?"

"I don't know Sister. She didn't come home last night. I think she left campus with a boy" Miranda lied.

Just then Olivia rushed into class saying "I'm sorry Sister. My alarm clock didn't ring. I overslept." She glared at Miranda.

"Please come to the front of the class Miss Holt" Sister Mary said menancingly.

Olivia knew what was coming next as she slowly,fearfully made her way up to the desk.

"Olivia,the punishment for being tardy is the loss of one article of clothing. You may chose what you lose."

Olivia was relieved. She quickly removed her tie,tossed it on Sister Mary's desk and was on her way back to her desk when Sister Mary's words brought her up short "Ties do not count Miss Holt."

Olivia made eye contact with Miranda and pleaded once again for help but Miranda was not moved by the fear in her eyes this time. Miranda simply smirked and shooed Olivia to the front with her hands.

Olivia's tears were turning this into a wet teeshirt contest before she even started on the first button. The boys readied their books.

Olivia had been through this yesterday and she was not about to draw it out this time. She quickly undid the buttons of her blouse from top to bottom and removed it. Her bra encased B-cups bounced as she tossed it on Sister Mary's desk.

Olivia was relieved. The worst was over. She could survive this.

"And now, for breaking curfew last night, you will remove a second item of clothing. Once again,you may chose" Sister Mary said haughtily.

Olivia was stunned. "But I didn't. I'm a good girl" she cried.

"I have it on good authority that you did Miss Holt. Now proceed." Sister Mary barked.

Olivia looked to Miranda once again and Miranda's evil smile caused all of the pieces to fall into place for her "Okay,two can play this game" she thought.

Olivia was jolted from her revenge reverie when Sister Mary yelled "Now,Miss Holt!"

This was an easy choice for Olivia and she immediate popped the button on her skirt. She started pulling her skirt off slowly and as the curves of her hips came into view the boys books left their desks.

Olivia was quickly channeling her fear into anger as her skirt dropped to the ground and revealed her white cotton panties to the class. The left side of her panties rode up into her ass crack as she bent over to pick up her skirt. She quickly pulled it back into place before depositing her skirt on Sister Mary's desk.

Oliva looked into Sister Mary's eyes,willing this to be over, but all she saw in those dead eyes was malice...and lust.

"And now Miss Holt,for leaving campus without a pass,and with a boy no less,you may remove the rest of your clothing."


	4. Chapter 4

I Go Back To School 4

Miranda Cosgrove knew she had gone too far. She had never intended for Olivia Holt to be stripped completely bare naked in front of the whole class. Now she regretted her lie .She mouthed "I'm sorry" to a terrified Olivia.

Olivia stood,shivering,in her bra and panties in front of the whole class. She had just been commanded to strip naked by Sister Mary Angel for sins she had not committed. She saw Miranda mouth "I'm sorry" but it was too little to late.

.

Suddenly Olivia bolted for the door. "Stop Her!" Sister Mary commanded and the boys immediately jumped from their seats and blocked the door.

When Olivia realized there was no escape she turned toward Sister Mary and cried "Please don't make me do this Sister"

"Olivia Holt you will remove your bra and panties or I will let the boys do it for you" Sister Mary replied. The boys eyes widened and they advanced on Olivia.

Olivia's martial arts training kicked in now and she punched the closest boy in the nose. He screamed in pain and backed off but the other boys continued to advance. Olivia took out a second boy with a snap-kick to his jaw and a third with a roundhouse kick to his temple. A fourth boy managed to grab her around the chest. He fondled her breasts through her bra as he lifted her off the floor.

Miranda sat in stunned silence as events whirled around her. By the time she realized what was happening Olivia was already subdued and about to be stripped naked. Miranda lept into action and kicked the boy who was holding Olivia in the back of the knee. He released Olivia as he fell to the ground. Miranda now stood between Olivia and the boys. The door was clear. "Go Now!" Miranda told Olivia. Two of the boys advanced on them but Miranda was able to grab onto their legs and hold on for dear life as Olivia escaped the classroom.

"Enough" Sister Mary commanded.

The room went silent.

"You dare defy ME Miranda Cosgrove. You will take Olivias place. Boys, bring me her clothes...all of them."

The boys immediately encircled Miranda and began pawing at her clothes. She slapped their hands away as they tried to unbutton her spun as they tried to unhook her bra. She held her skirt down as they tried to lift it.

Miranda fought vailiantly but it only excited the boys. Suddenly the relatively polite stripping became a feeding frenzy and Miranda's top was torn from her body. The boys then immediately set their sights on her skirt. Each boy grabbed a piece and Miranda was jerked back and forth until the skirt gave way with a loud rip and she stood before them in her bra and panties. One of the boys grabbed Mirand'a bra by the front and tugged another grabbed her panties from the back and pulled. Miranda ended up verticle between them as they held her up by her underwear...and then her bra came over her head and her panties came over her shoes and she was unceramoniously dropped on the floor,naked.

Sister Mary's ruler slapped on her desk. "Boys,bring Miranda's clothes to me and return to your seats." she demanded. The boys reluctantly did as they were told. Miranda was left on the floor hiding her breasts with her knees.

"You will return to your seat as well,Miranda" sister Mary commanded.

All eyes were on Miranda's cute little titties and virgin pink pussy lips as she rose and returned to her seat.

"You may have your uniform back at the end of the school day Miss Cosgrove"

Miranda was momentarily horrified until she realized that her next class was Gym. She would wear her Gym clothes for the rest of the day and Sister Angel would be none the wiser.


	5. Chapter 5

Back To School 5

Miranda Cosgrove ran through the school hallway butt naked. She had defied Sister Mary Angel and had been stripped naked as a consequence. Thankfully,none of the other classes had been let out yet so there was no one to see her little breasts bounce or her tight ass jiggle as she sprinted toward the locker room. Miranda entered the locker room casually,hoping that no one would notice that she was naked before she got there. She cut through the shower on her way to her locker. Here everyone was naked and no one took any special notice of her. Miranda waved to a naked Kaley Cuoco on her right and said "hi" to a naked Victoria Justice on her left as she passed through. Miranda exited the shower and made her way to her locker. Miranda was shocked to see Olivia waiting there. Olivia was shocked to see Miranda completely naked.

"Oh my god Miranda. Is this my fault" Olivia wailed.

"Well,sort of. After you left Sister Mary made the boys strip me instead.I deserved it. I never should have told lies about you to Sister Mary. I'm sorry Olivia.

"If you weren't naked I would hug you" Olivia said.

"Lets just get to gym class" Miranda said.

"Ok class,today we are going to play Basketball. Pair Up!" Coach Lezlie B. Ann bellowed.

Miranda and Olivia glanced at each other and it was settled,they were a team.

"Ok,now that you have picked your partner,you will now play a game of "Horse" coach decreed.

"Oliva and Miranda,you two will go first" Coach decided.

Olivia dribbled the basketball to the free throw line and...Swish,nothin but net. Olivia jumped up and down with glee.

"And since I have just been informed that we have a fugitive and a rule breaker in out midst, you two will now play a game of "Strip Horse". Miranda,you must now make a free throw or lose an article of clothing."

Olivia's glee turned to fear as Miranda approached the free throw line and quickly swished her shot.

Miranda was determined not to get naked in front of another group of girls and boys,even if it came at Olivia's expense. It was time for Olivia to pay the piper.

Olivia approached the free throw line,and with shaking hands,launched her shot. The ball bounced off of the backboard and rolled back to her.

Miranda was in charge now and she decided on a three point shot. She launched the ball with all of her might and...swish.

Olivia was crestfallen as she stood at the three point line. She too launched the ball with all of her might and...sailed it over the backboard.

"You will now remove an article of clothing Miss Holt" Coach Ann chimed in. The class watched in giddy anticipation of what she would chose.

Olivia glanced at the exits before she sat down on the floor,untied one of her shoes, and removed it. Olivia stood up to resume the game.

"Socks and shoes count as one item. It's all or nothing Olivia" coach said a little to happily.

Olivia sat back down on the floor and removed both of her shoes and socks. Coach Ann got a lady-boner when she saw Olivias cute little naked pink toes.

The game continued with Miranda chosing another three point shot,only this time from the side of the basket. The shot went up in a high arc and came down...swosh. Miranda muted her joy for Olivias sake.

Olivia gave Miranda a look that said "Please don't let me lose" as she attempted her shot. The ball went up in a shallow arc and...airball. A tear slid from Olivias eye as she glanced once again at the exits.

"Please remove a second article of clothing Miss Holt" Coach Ann said casually even as the glint in her eye betrayed her.

Olivia removed her ear rings and put them in her shoes. The class booed.

"Accessories do not count Miss Holt" Coach Ann said testily.

Olivia had guessed this was the case but she was desperate enough to try anything. Olivia now reached for the bottom of her tight white tee-shirt and pulled it up very slowly,revealing the small of her back to the class and her belly button to a leering Coach Ann. The tee-shirt rose slowly until her white lace bra was revealed at last. Olivia paused as she pulled the shirt over her head. She thought irrationally that "if I can't see them then they can't see me". Olivia finally pulled the shirt over her head and used it to cover her bra encased breasts.

The game continued and Miranda decided to show a little mercy. The class gasped and even Olivia had to smile as Miranda made her way to center court. Miranda held the basketball out in front of her,let it fall,and then drop-kicked it toward the basket. The ball sailed high in the air and...swish. Miranda felt nothing but guilt as the class cheered and Olivia fell to her knees.

Olivia was a dead girl walking as she made her way to center court. Coach Ann passed her the ball and she had to drop her shirt to catch it. A boy whistled and Olivia blushed. Olivia held the ball out,dropped it and then kicked it off the side of her foot. The ball flew at the whistling boy and he caught it and tossed it back on the court without taking his eyes off of Olivia.

"Please remove a third article of clothing Miss Holt" the Coach instructed.

Olivia stuck her thumbs into the waistband of her tight pink booty shorts and slowly pulled them down to reveal her white cotton panties beneath. There was a gasp as Olivias shorts caught on her panties and she briefly flashed her perfect ass to the class. Olivia finally managed to peel her shorts over her bare toes and she used them to cover her crotch.

The game continued as Miranda attempted a different strategy. She placed herself directly if front of the basket and then she bounced the ball off the backboard and in. Even Olivia couldn't miss this shot.

Olivia tossed aside her shorts and took up postion under the basket. She was nervous but confident and then just as she went into her shooting motion the school bell went off and scared her so badly that the ball flew over the backboard and landed with a thud.

Everyone groaned and started for the locker room. Olivia thought she was saved until Coach's voice echoed through the gymnasium "This class is not over until I say it's over. Miss Holt you will remove another article of clothing."

Olivia looked to the exits but they were all suddenly guarded by nuns. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra when suddenly all of the doors burst in and people started filling the gymnasium. It was in this moment that Olivia realized,to her horror, that there was a student assembly today. Everyone stared at Olivia in her bra and panties as they took their seats in the bleachers. Word quickly filtered through the crowd about what was going on and a chant of " .strip" started slowly and then gained momentum until it drowned out everything else.

Olivia was bright red and sobbing uncontrolably as she again reached behind her back. The crowd suddenly became so quiet that you could hear the "snick" of her bra unhooking. The crowd cheered and restarted their chant of " .strip" as Olivia held her loose bra to her chest. Olivia put her hands inside her bra and covered her breasts as her bra fell away.

Miranda continued the game where she started,at the free throw line. Her shot went up and bounced off the backboard and then circled the rim. Olivia held her breath and her breasts as the ball circled the rim over and over and then finally dropped through the net.

Olivia went to the free throw line. Coach Ann threw her the ball and she had to uncover her breasts to catch it. The crowd cheered. Olivia shot the ball quickly and recovered her b-cups. Once again the ball spun around the rim multiple times before finally flying out and crashing to the floor. Olivia was was nowhere to hide. The whole school was going to see her tits and ass.

"Please remove an article of clothing Miss Holt. You may chose" Coach said sarcastically.

The crowd started up their chant of " .strip" again.

Olivia put her fingers into the sides of her panties and a hush came over the crowd. She slowly pulled down the back of her panties and exposed her ass to them but kept her pussy covered...and suddenly her panties were at her knees and she was butt naked for all the world to see. She finished pulling off her panties and finally made eye contact with the gawking crowd who were feasting on the sight of this beautiful girls tits,ass and pussy. Olivia ran for the door and disappeared into the locker room to chants of " .Olivia"


	6. Chapter 6

I Go Back To School : Chaper 6

Everyone stared as a butt naked Olivia Holt walked through the locker room with tear swollen eyes and her head in her hands. She sobbed openly as she entered the shower room and plunged her head under the spray of hot water. A crowd gathered to stare at her as water cascaded over her perky naked breasts and rolled off of her tight teen ass.

"Does she know this is the boys locker room?" the guys whispered to each other as they ogled her luciously wet pussy lips. A boy named Justin Bieber approached her with a towel and he was quickly and quietly subdued and dragged away.

Olivia's eyes were closed and the sound of running water shut out the world. She was lost in her thoughts "No boy was supposed to see me naked until my wedding night. Now so many boys have seen me least the nightmare is over. Oh no,I've left my uniform in the classrrom and my gym clothes in the gym. I have nothing to wear." Olivia's eyes popped open at the thought and she beheld a sea of towel clad boys staring at looked from their leering eyes to their towel tents and back again "Why are there boys in the girls locker room?" she stammered as she tried to cover her tits.

"This is our locker room now" came a voice from the back of the mob. "You are the trespasser here" said another wood sprouting boy. "Trespassers will be violated" said another."

Olivia had never seen so many half-naked boys before and she was both terrified and turned on "are you guys going to gang rape me?" she asked.

A cute boy named Zayn Malik emerged from the crowd and approached Olivia "we're not going to hurt you,we just want you to finish your shower" he said as he squirted his body wash all over her breasts.

The boys cheered as the wash turned into a foam and lather that coated Olivia's tits and made them shine. Olivia tried to wipe off the soap but that only led to more lather and perkier nipples.

Olivia felt violated by these hormone driven boys and her fear and shame quickly turned to anger and vengence. She ripped off Zayn's towel and exposed his tiny dick. Zayn covered his junk and slinked away.

"Is that what I was afraid of?" Olivia said as she pointed and laughed. Olivia felt empowered now as she tossed aside Zayn's towel. "Give me that!" she said as she grabbed another boys towel and stripped it off of him. This boys dick was much larger and Olivia was impressed "nice cock" she purred. The boys tried to scatter now but Olivia was much quicker then they were on the slick shower floor and towels started flying. Olivia reveled in every cute ass and hard dick she exposed as she made her escape. Justin was waiting for her at the shower entrance. He held out a towel for her and she took it with a curt "Thanks". Olivia wrapped herself in the towel and strutted out of the locker room with a newfound confidence.

Where do Olivia and Miranda go from here? I need ideas. Help me.


End file.
